IT AIN'T ME
by MtChan
Summary: "Orang-orang sering berkata lebih baik jatuh cinta meskipun sakit, daripada tidak pernah merasakan apapun sama sekali. Mungkin mereka tidak pernah jatuh cinta kemudian merasa sakit, hingga tidak tahu rasanya bisa sesakit apa." Krisyeol. Kris. Chanyeol. EXO. BL. Two-shots.


Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warnings: _Bestfriend turn into lovers cliche_. Drug abuse. Smoking. Free-sex.

.

.

.

 _Mt_Chan proudly presents..._

 _._

 _._

" **IT AIN'T ME"**

 **PART I**

 _Who's gonna walk you to the dark side of the morning?_

 _Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?_

 _Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?_

Mengenai cinta, kita tidak pernah tahu kapan, di mana atau seperti apa kita akan menemukannya. Orang-orang sering berkata lebih baik jatuh cinta meskipun sakit, daripada tidak pernah merasakan apapun sama sekali. Mungkin mereka tidak pernah jatuh cinta kemudian merasa sakit, hingga tidak tahu rasanya bisa sesakit apa. Bahkan pertanyaan mengenai apakah kita benar-benar jatuh cinta pada orang itu atau hanya pada apa yang kita rasakan terkadang terasa kabur. Apakah benar ini cinta atau itu hanyalah perasaan yang kita pupuk untuk membunuh rasa hampa yang mencekat?

Park Chanyeol, pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak sedang –dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada Kris. Kris adalah nama panggung untuk Wu Yifan. Ia adalah pemuda kelahiran Kanada dengan status kewarganegaraan China yang kini berusia 20 tahun. Dengan tulang rahang keras dan kedua mata sipit yang tajam membuat paras wajah Yifan terbilang cukup tampan, hingga tidak mengherankan jika banyak wanita –dan laki-laki yang berusaha untuk mendekatinya di kampus. Tingginya yang hampir mencapai 187 cm itu juga menjadi nilai tambah untuknya –meskipun sering kali postur tubuhnya itu justru membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang raksasa di antara orang Korea yang kebanyakan tingginya tidak mencapai 180 cm. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu karena tinggi badan maupun paras wajahnya.

"Apa kau mencuri _sandwich_ ku lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

Yifan hanya bisa meringis sambil menunjukkan bungkus _sandwich_ yang sudah kosong.

" _Come on._ Aku akan menggantinya nanti." Ujarnya sambil menarik lengan Chanyeol agar duduk di sampingnya.

" _Yeah_ , kau selalu mengatakannya, tetapi tidak pernah menepatinya." Gerutu Chanyeol sambil meminum air mineral yang tersisa di tasnya.

" _Aw,_ _you mad_?" Goda Yifan sambil mengacak surai hitam Chanyeol yang sudah berantakan tertiup angin.

" _Tsk_." Chanyeol berusaha menghindar, meskipun sentuhan itu terasa begitu menenangkan, tetapi ia tidak ingin terbiasa dengannya.

Ya, cinta memang bekerja dengan membingungkan seperti itu. Tidak peduli seberapa keras kita mencari alasan mengapa kita bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang, kita tidak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

.

Yifan dan Chanyeol berada dalam sebuah _band_ yang mereka bentuk bersama dua orang lainnya. Yifan menjadi _bassist,_ Chanyeol memegang _Drum_ , Baekhyun sebagai vokalis, dan Sehun sebagai gitaris. Band bernama _Candlelight_ itu sudah berdiri selama hampir satu tahun. Selain karena memang teman sepermainan dan satu kampus, hobi yang sama akhirnya menyatukan mereka hingga memutuskan untuk membentuk band itu. Biasanya mereka akan melakukan _perform_ pada acara kampus atau di Cafe-cafe kecil di sudut kota.

Namun kali ini mereka mendapatkan tawaran untuk tampil di sebuah festival yang di adakan oleh sebuah universitas swasta. Baekhyun, vokalis yang merangkap menjadi manajer mereka itu memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran itu. Pukul 5 sore mereka sudah berkumpul di belakang panggung untuk melakukan persiapan sebelum acara dimulai pada pukul 7 malam nanti. Band mereka mendapatkan giliran untuk tampil pada pukul 08.45, tetapi Baekhyun bersikeras bahwa mereka tetap harus datang lebih awal untuk menunjukkan profesionalitas mereka.

"Kau terlihat bodoh dengan pakaian itu." Ujar Yifan mengomentari jaket yang Chanyeol kenakan. Chanyeol kemudian memperhatikan jaket yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar untuk tubuhnya itu sebelum menatap Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menata rambut Sehun.

"Tidak. Dia terlihat keren dengan pakaian itu. Berhenti memberikan komentar yang tidak-tidak, Yifan." Kata Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang sedang memberikan gel aneh pada Sehun yang hanya memasang wajah datar dan membiarkan Baekhyun berbuat sesuka hatinya.

Yifan kemudian mendengus sebelum menghampiri tas berisi beberapa pakaian yang Baekhyun persiapkan untuk mereka. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah jaket _navy_ berwarna kehijauan yang segera ia lemparkan ke arah Chanyeol. Ia membuat gestur dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulutnya ketika membantu Chanyeol melepaskan jaket pilihan Baekhyun dan menggantinya dengan jaket yang baru saja ia ambil.

Jangan salahkan Chanyeol jika jantungnnya berdebar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya ketika Yifan berdiri di hadapannya dan sedang merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar menutup matanya ketika Yifan berusaha mengambil bulu mata yang terjatuh di hidungnya hingga membuat wajah keduanya begitu dekat.

" _Done_." Bisik Yifan sebelum mencubit pipi Chanyeol dan tertawa ketika pemuda itu balas memukul lengannya.

Yifan kemudian berjongkok di hadapan tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu keluar ruangan ganti mereka.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

" _Smoke break, Princess_." Jawab Yifan sambil mengayunkan kotak rokok di tangannya membuat Baekhyun memutar matanya.

.

Chanyeol duga itu adalah karena efek asap rokok ketika Yifan kembali ke ruang ganti dengan hidung merah. Tapi Chanyeol menyimpan pikiran itu sendiri karena tidak beberapa lama tiba giliran mereka untuk tampil. Genre musik yang mereka bawakan di atas panggung selama ini tidak terpaku pada salah satu genre saja. _Candlelight_ biasanya akan membawakan lagu-lagu yang menurut mereka menarik dan mengubah sedikit aransemennya hingga sesuai dengan selera mereka.

Teriakan fans dan juga penonton memenuhi ruangan begitu mereka naik ke panggung menambah kepercayaan diri keempat pemuda itu. Meskipun jadwal mereka dari setiap panggung tidak pasti tetapi selama setahun terakhir ini mereka telah mengumpulkan cukup banyak fans baik dari kalangan kampus mereka sendiri maupun hanya sekedar anak-anak SMA yang terkesima dengan penampilan mereka.

Penampilan mereka pun dimulai dan adalah hal yang mudah untuk tenggelam di dalamnya. Chanyeol mengikuti ritme dengan tabuhan _stick_ di atas drum sementara Sehun dan Kris berdiri di samping Baekhyun yang berdiri di bagian terdepan panggung. Dari tempatnya itu, Chanyeol bisa melihat punggung lebar Yifan dan mengamati pemuda itu dengan leluasa. Tidak hanya penonton, tetapi Chanyeol juga begitu terhipnotis dengan penampilan Yifan kala itu. Hilang sudah sisi jahil Yifan dan kini tergantikan dengan sisi _cool_ dan _stoic_ yang hanya ia tunjukan ketika ia menjadi Kris di atas panggung. Keringat membanjiri wajah Yifan ketika tubuhnya ikut bergerak mengikuti musik. Sorot lampu yang memenuhi panggung itu memantul di atas wajahnya. Chanyeol menahan nafasnya ketika Yifan menyadari tatapannya. Tapi pemuda itu seperti tidak punya daya lagi untuk sekedar mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Yifan tidak juga melepaskan tatapan darinya.

Setelah membawakan dua buah lagu, mereka menutup penampilan dengan ucapan terima kasih dari Baekhyun dan tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton. Yifan mengacak rambut Chanyeol yang basah oleh keringat ketika mereka kembali ke ruang ganti untuk bersiap pulang.

"Kalian melihat gadis yang memakai baju putih di baris paling depan?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil melepaskan jaketnya.

"Terima kasih sekali aku hanya berhasil melihat bokong kalian." Jawab Chanyeol dengan sarkastik sebelum mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Pffttt." Sehun menahan tawanya mendengar hal itu.

"Yang memakai baju hijau jauh lebih manis." Ujar Yifan menimpali.

Baekhyun menyeringai. " _Yeah_? Dan kau terus mengedip ke arahnya sampai ku kira kau kelilipan."

Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya kali ini sementara Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menggigit lidahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Sehun dan Baekhyun ke rumah masing-masing, Yifan memutar mobilnya untuk mengantarkan Chanyeol pulang. Biasanya Sehun yang akan bertugas untuk mengantarkan mereka pulang satu per satu, tetapi karena mobilnya sedang bermasalah, jadilah Yifan yang bertugas menggantikannya. Rumah Chanyeol terlihat gelap ketika mereka sampai di depan pagar. Pemuda itu tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya yang lebih suka tinggal di kantor daripada di rumah.

"Orang tuamu belum pulang?" Tanya Yifan ketika ia melongok ke luar.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya tanpa berniat untuk segera turun. "Mau menginap di tempatku saja?" Tanya Yifan.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, Yifan melajukan kembali mobilnya untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

Yifan melemparkan sekaleng bir ke arah Chanyeol yang baru saja ia ambil dari mini _fridge_ nya. Apartemen itu hanya terdiri dari sebuah tempat tidur, kamar mandi dan ruangan kecil sebagai dapur. Hal ini terhitung mewah mengingat biaya hidup di Seoul yang memang tinggi. Kedua orang tua Yifan masih menetap di Kanada sementara ia tinggal sendiri di Korea untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

Yifan kemudian melepaskan kaos yang ia pakai sebelum bergabung dengan Chanyeol yang duduk di lantai samping tempat tidur dan menyalakan tv. Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan apartemen Yifan yang berantakan, namun ia merasa bahwa tempat itu lebih berantakan dari pada biasanya.

"Ada ufo mendarat di kamarmu?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah berhasil menyalakan tv namun perhatiannya justru teralih pada keadaan kamar itu.

Yifan mendengus sebelum menenggak bir di tangannya. " _Shut up_."

"Kau masih punya rokok?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Yifan mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Yifan tahu bahwa Chanyeol juga seorang perokok, tetapi berbeda dengannya yang sudah menjadi perokok aktif, Chanyeol hanya merokok di saat-saat tertentu saja.

Yifan menarik laci di meja nakasnya dan mengambil sebungkus rokok. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah lintingan dan mengarahkannya di depan hidung Chanyeol agar pemuda itu menghirup aromanya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengendus aroma rokok yang berbeda dari biasanya itu.

Yifan memantik korek api di tangannya dan menyalakan lintingan itu. Pemuda itu menghisap ujung lintingan yang tidak terbakar dan menghembuskan asapnya di hadapan wajah Chanyeol.

"Yang ini lebih bagus dari biasanya." Kata Yifan sambil menyodorkan lintingan itu pada Chanyeol yang segera menerimanya dan gantian menghisapnya.

Kepulan asap daun ganja yang terbakar itu mengisi setiap sudut apartemen. Kedua pemuda itu bergantian menghisap lintingan yang semakin memendek. Kepala Chanyeol terasa lebih ringan dari biasanya dan perasaan lega yang melingkupi dadanya ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dari meminum alkohol, meskipun kedua hal itu sama-sama membuatnya mabuk.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya yang mulai berputar-putar pada pinggiran tempat tidur Yifan sementara pemuda itu sedang sibuk di depan CD _player_ nya. Tak lama kemudian suara dentuman musik mengisi ruangan itu. Akal sehat Chanyeol yang masih tersisa merasa yakin bahwa sebentar lagi tetangga apartemen Yifan akan datang untuk menggedor pintu apartemennya karena terlalu berisik.

Lagu _Breathless_ milik _Asking Alexandria_ mengalun –lebih tepatnya menghentakkan ruangan itu. Lagu-lagu ber-genre _metalcore_ adalah salah satu selera musik Yifan yang tidak banyak orang ketahui. Pemuda itu hanya mendengarkan lagu-lagu dengan genre itu ketika ia mabuk atau stres. Chanyeol tertawa ketika melihat Yifan sudah berdiri dan melakukan _headbang_ mengikuti ritme musik.

" _Come on_." Yifan menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk ikut bergabung dengannya.

" _No. I'm tired_." Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan tarikan tangan Yifan dari lengannya namun hasilnya sia-sia ketika tubuhnya sudah lemas dan hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan pemuda itu.

Belum ada dua menit Chanyeol bergabung dengan Yifan menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik yang berisi teriakan-teriakan itu, musik tiba-tiba berhenti dan berganti dengan lagu _Baby_ milik _Justin Bieber_ yang membuat Yifan tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

" _What the fuck, man._ " Protes Chanyeol ketika suara _Justin Bieber_ sebelum puber kemudian menggantikan teriakan _hardcore_ dari band sebelumnya.

" _Baby~ Baby~ Baby~ oohhhh~"_ Namun bukannya mengganti lagu itu, Yifan justru mengikuti liriknya sambil menggerakkan tubuh raksasanya dengan aneh. Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika Yifan juga menggerakkan kedua alisnya sambil terus menyanyikan lagu itu.

Keduanya berhenti ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 03.00 dini hari. Musik sudah dimatikan dan ruangan itu dalam keadaan sepi. Nafas keduanya masih tersengal setelah melompat dan meneriakkan setiap lagu yang keluar dari _speaker_. Keringat membanjiri tubuh keduanya yang duduk bersandar di samping tempat tidur. Yifan masih _topless_ sementara Chanyeol masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita juga mengundang beberapa gadis." Ujar Yifan setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya kembali.

Chanyeol mendengus. Seandainya Yifan tahu jika gadis-gadis hanya akan membuatnya _bad mood_. Selama ini memang tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak menyukai _gadis_. Ia beberapa kali terlihat dekat dengan beberapa orang gadis, namun hal itu juga karena Baekhyun atau Sehun yang memaksanya untuk berkencan dengan mereka. Berbeda dengan Yifan yang sering kali dekat dengan beberapa orang gadis dalam sekali waktu, membuat julukan _playboy_ layak ia sandang.

"Apa kau sedang berhubungan dengan seseorang sekarang?" Tanya Yifan sambil menengok ke arah Chanyeol yang memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan itu membuat Yifan mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Kau sebaiknya lebih terbuka. Banyak gadis-gadis hebat di luar sana, kalau kau kesulitan mendekati mereka aku akan membantu." Tambah Yifan.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Apa kau tidak sering _horny?_ Bagaimana kau melampiaskannya? Tanganmu saja cukup?"

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan dengan ocehan Yifan akhirnya menggerakkan kakinya dan menendang kaki pemuda itu agar membuatnya diam. " _Shut up_."

"Apa jangan-jangan kau suka padaku?" Tanya Yifan dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya.

Chanyeol berharap ia masih punya tenaga untuk meninju wajah tampan Yifan atau memukul pemuda itu, tetapi dengan lidah yang kelu dan nyeri aneh di dadanya, Chanyeol merangkak ke atas tempat tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya dari efek alkohol, ganja dan –Yifan.

Di antara tidur lelapnya, Chanyeol samar-samar mendengar Yifan berbicara di telepon dengan seseorang. Pemuda itu berusaha menangkap pembicaraan mereka, tetapi Yifan berkomunikasi dengan si penelepon menggunakan bahasa Mandarin yang terkadang diselipi dengan bahasa Inggris. Ia menduga pemuda itu sedang berbicara dengan orang tuanya. Chanyeol kembali jatuh ke alam tidur ketika Yifan menutup telepon dan membanting ponselnya di atas karpet.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah penampilan terakhir mereka di festival, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melihat Yifan datang ke kampus. Meskipun mereka berempat mengambil jurusan yang berbeda, mereka berada dalam satu fakultas sehingga kemungkinan untuk bertemu cukup besar. Baekhyun sudah mengirimkan jadwal latihan mereka melalui _group chat_ , namun tidak seperti biasanya, Yifan tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun untuk membalas.

"Kau tidak bertemu Yifan hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di lobi kampus.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia sendiri sudah mencoba beberapa kali menghubungi pemuda itu namun hasilnya nihil.

"Aku akan datang ke apartemennya nanti." Kata Chanyeol yang dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu Sehun kalau kita meng- _cancel_ latihan hari ini." Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya sementara Chanyeol menatap hampa pada wajah-wajah mahasiswa lain yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

Pintu apartemen itu akhirnya terbuka setelah Chanyeol memencet belnya hingga belasan kali dengan perasaan kesal. Mungkin lain kali ia harus menghafalkan kata sandi untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen Yifan. Pemuda itu kerap kali memberitahu kata sandi apartemennya, namun Chanyeol tidak pernah berniat untuk menghafalkannya karena ia selalu datang ke tempat ini dengan Yifan.

Chanyeol hanya bisa berkedip ketika melihat keadaan Yifan yang berdiri di balik pintu dengan rambut berantakan dan kantung mata sebesar panda. Wajah pemuda itu juga terlihat pucat dengan bibir kering.

" _Hey..."_ Sapa Yifan berusaha tersenyum dengan bibir tertutup.

"Jangan meng- _hey_ -kan aku. Kemana saja kau?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ketus. Bagian dari dirinya kesal karena Yifan tidak menghubungi atau membalas pesannya.

Yifan sudah akan menjawab ketika terdengar suara perempuan memanggil namanya dari dalam. Yifan bahkan tidak mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menunggu, tetapi ia semakin merasa kesal ketika menyadari Yifan sedang tidak sendirian di dalam. Yifan sudah akan masuk ke dalam ketika dengan suara bergetar, Chanyeol menahannya.

"Tidak. Aku pergi saja kalau kau sedang sibuk." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yifan, Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan lorong apartemen itu dengan nyeri yang lagi-lagi bersarang di dadanya. Ia tahu ia tidak seharusnya marah, tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak pergi dari tempat itu dan menyaksikan Yifan bersama orang lain.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelahnya, _Candlelight_ sepakat untuk latihan tanpa Yifan. Mereka berkumpul di sebuah studio yang biasa mereka sewa untuk latihan. Hari itu Baekhyun juga mengumumkan bahwa mereka mendapatkan tawaran untuk tampil di acara reuni sebuah angkatan di kampus. Namun jika Yifan sering tidak datang latihan seperti ini membuat mereka berdiskusi untuk mencoba penampilan akustik. Selain drum, Chanyeol juga bisa memainkan alat musik lain seperti _keyboard_ dan gitar. Diskusi mereka bertiga tiba-tiba terhenti ketika pintu studio terbuka dan sesosok pemuda masuk dengan sebuah tas berisi gitar bass di punggungnya.

" _Hi_." Sapa Yifan sambil meringis tanpa dosa. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa berkedip melihatnya.

"Kalian tidak sedang berdiskusi untuk menendangku dari band kan?" Tanya Yifan sambil menurunkan gitar bass miliknya.

Sebelumnya, Yifan juga beberapa kali absen dalam latihan, namun pemuda itu biasanya akan memberikan alasan dengan ketidakhadirannya itu. Tetapi kali ini dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang, membuat teman-temannya mau tidak mau merasa heran.

"Kemana saja kau, _asshole_." Omel Baekhyun yang ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh Yifan.

"Kalian merindukan aku?" Yifan kemudian menghampiri mereka dan duduk di samping Chanyeol yang hanya bisa memegang gitarnya dengan canggung.

"Kau masih marah?" Yifan meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas rambut Chanyeol, mengacaknya sebelum tangannya menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik keadaan Yifan yang terlihat jauh lebih baik dari terakhir kali ia menemuinya. Lingkar hitam di kedua matanya sudah sedikit memudar dan setidaknya pemuda itu sudah kembali menjadi Yifan yang tampan dan usil. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilalui oleh pemuda itu, tetapi melihat keadaannya sekarang, Chanyeol sedikit bernafas lega.

"Sudah puas menatap aku?" Pertanyaan Yifan membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya.

" _Fuck you_." Umpat Chanyeol sambil menyikut tulang rusuk Yifan yang segera disambut oleh tawa yang lainnya.

Chanyeol terkadang membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri. Ia tidak seharusnya menyukai Yifan. Bagaimana jika suatu saat perasaannya itu akan menghancurkan persahabatan mereka?

Malam itu mereka memutuskan untuk menampilkan akustik pada acara reuni itu. Lagu berjudul _Fix You_ milik _Coldplay_ menjadi pilihan mereka.

.

.

.

"Yifan?"

Hari itu sudah larut malam ketika Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur lelap mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia tidak sempat melihat nama kontak si penelepon, namun begitu ia mendengar suara di seberang, ia segera tahu siapa identitas orang itu.

"Bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang?" Suara Yifan terdengar serak.

Chanyeol segera terjaga dan bersiap untuk mengganti piyamanya dengan celana jeans dan kaos lengan panjang. Ia melirik ke arah jarum jam dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari.

"Kau di mana sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meraih kunci mobilnya.

Begitu Yifan menyebutkan lokasi keberadaannya, tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya ke lokasi yang dimaksud. Kebetulan kedua orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah jadi Chanyeol tidak terlalu khawatir untuk membuat alasan keluar rumah pada jam itu.

Chanyeol menemukan Yifan berjongkok di depan sebuah klub malam yang masih terlihat ramai itu. Kepalanya tertunduk, dan jika Chanyeol tidak begitu hafal dengan keadaan fisik Yifan, maka ia akan mengalami kesulitan menemukan pemuda itu. Yifan terlihat mabuk berat.

"Yifan.." Chanyeol menyentuh pelan lengan pemuda itu, membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol..." Yifan segera menyandarkan tubuh Chanyeol yang segera menahan beban tubuh mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Chanyeol membantu Yifan bangkit dari tempat itu dengan memapahnya.

Chanyeol kemudian mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen Yifan. Dengan susah payah ia membantu Yifan berjalan keluar dari mobil hingga di depan pintu apartemennya. Pemuda itu bahkan mengalami kesulitan untuk membuka kata sandi apartemennya sendiri.

Sesampainya di kamar, Yifan ambruk di lantai. Chanyeol sampai harus menyeretnya agar bisa berbaring di tempat tidur. Setelah berhasil membaringkan Yifan, Chanyeol kemudian membantu pemuda itu melepaskan jaket dan celana jeansnya agar bisa tidur dengan lebih nyaman.

"Minum ini." Chanyeol membantu Yifan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menyodorkan segelas air putih.

" _No._ " Yifan berusaha mengenyahkan air itu tetapi Chanyeol tetap memaksanya hingga ia menghabiskan segelas air itu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dinihari ketika Chanyeol selesai membereskan kekacauan yang Yifan buat. Ia ragu-ragu ketika memilih untuk tinggal atau pulang ke rumah. Setidaknya Yifan sudah aman di apartemen dan ia seharusnya tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Chanyeol menatap Yifan yang sudah terlelap di atas tempat tidur sementara ia duduk di karpet di samping tempat tidur.

Chanyeol acap kali tergoda untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yifan. Tetapi pikiran itu segera ia buang jauh-jauh setiap kali ia melihat Yifan bersama gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya. Selain itu, ia juga khawatir bahwa jika nanti Yifan tahu perasaannya, ia justru akan menjauhinya dan membuat persahabatan mereka selama ini hancur begitu saja. Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang akan membuat dirinya sendiri menderita daripada harus melihat orang lain yang merasakannya. Ia juga yakin, bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan menemukan orang lain yang bukan Yifan, dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menyukai orang lain itu seperti ia menyukai Yifan sekarang.

Tetapi memang lebih mudah berucap daripada melakukannya. Yifan terbangun dari tidurnya ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 04.00 pagi. Ia melihat keadaan di sekeliling kamarnya dan menemukan Chanyeol tertidur di atas karpet lantai kamarnya. Perlahan-lahan ia bangkit dan meskipun kepalanya terasa pening, efek alkohol yang ia minum tidak separah dugaannya semalam.

Chanyeol yang mendengar gerakan di atas tempat tidur Yifan ikut membuka matanya dan mendapati Yifan sudah duduk di lantai dengan sebotol bir di tangannya.

"Aku sungguh tidak akan menghubungi ambulance kalau kau keracunan alkohol." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara serak sehabis bangun tidur. Ia yakin Yifan sudah menenggak cukup banyak alkohol di dalam klub malam itu hingga ia bisa mabuk berat, dan sekarang pemuda itu sudah menyentuh alkohol lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidur di lantai kalau kau biasanya tidur di atas tempat tidur?" Tanya Yifan dengan heran karena biasanya Chanyeol akan berbagi tempat tidur dengannya ketika ia menginap di apartemennya.

"Kau bau." Kata Chanyeol sambil duduk di samping Yifan yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur.

Yifan tertawa sebelum menawarkan bir di tangannya untuk Chanyeol. Namun pemuda itu menggeleng. Menenggak bir pada jam 04.00 pagi bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Kau sering bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Yifan meletakkan botol birnya. "Apa terlihat jelas sekali?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol menoleh untuk menatap Yifan. "Apa kau sedang butuh bantuan?"

Yifan melakukan hal yang sama, menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol. "Apa kau mau membantuku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. "Selama itu bukan membunuh atau merampok seseorang, aku milikmu."

Yifan tertawa mendengarnya. Keheningan kemudian menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Orang tuaku akan bercerai." Yifan membuka kembali percakapan dengan suara yang bergetar.

Chanyeol menunggu jika Yifan ingin melanjutkan, tetapi pemuda itu kembali mengunci mulutnya. Dari cerita Yifan mengenai kehidupannya di Kanada sebelum ini, Chanyeol bisa membayangkan bahwa Yifan tumbuh di tengah-tengah keluarga yang harmonis dan selalu mendukungnya. Kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya akan berpisah tentu membuat Yifan mengalami kesulitan. Tidak semua orang yang kita anggap kuat, bisa menerima kenyataan dengan baik.

"Apa itu sulit?" Tanya Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke arah Yifan.

Yifan mengangguk cepat dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang memerah.

Chanyeol kemudian menarik bahu Yifan dan memeluknya. Entah bantuan seperti apa yang Yifan butuhkan, tapi hal ini adalah salah satu yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan untuknya.

Yifan tidak menangis, tetapi tubuhnya bergetar ketika Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Yifan. Sesekali ia akan menepuk bahu Yifan ketika pemuda itu melesakkan kepalanya pada leher Chanyeol.

Mereka tinggal dalam posisi itu hingga matahari menyembul dari bagian timur. Semburat berwarna jingga menghiasi langit. Yifan tertidur dalam pelukan Chanyeol ketika sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela.

.

.

.

Kata orang, siapa yang jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu, dia lah yang akan menderita. Chanyeol tidak perlu membuktikannya karena ia sudah merasakannya begitu ia mengaku pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Yifan. Entah itu benar-benar cinta, atau Chanyeol yang terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan rasa cinta dan kekaguman pada pemuda itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ketika Chanyeol datang ke apartemen Yifan, seorang gadis terlihat di dalam apartemen itu. Pemuda itu sudah mengurungkan niatnya dan berniat untuk pergi ketika Yifan menahannya.

"Kali ini tolong tunggu sebentar dan jangan pergi." Yifan masuk ke dalam apartemennya kembali dan tidak beberapa lama gadis itu keluar dengan ekspresi wajah kesal. Yifan kemudian mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

"Kau mengusirnya keluar?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meletakkan tasnya di lantai kamar Yifan begitu saja. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

Yifan menyodorkan sebotol bir pada Chanyeol yang mengambil tempat duduk di atas karpet. Chanyeol meraih gitar yang bersandar di meja nakas dan berniat untuk memainkannya ketika matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah benda asing di kolong tempat tidur Yifan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih benda itu ketika Yifan yang sadar segera menahannya.

"Chanyeol!" Yifan terlihat panik ketika tangan Chanyeol berhasil menarik benda itu keluar. Bubuk putih itu terbungkus plastik dan alumunium foil. Beratnya mungkin hanya beberapa gram, tetapi Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui efek yang bisa ditimbulkannya dari mengonsumsi beberapa gram sabu-sabu.

"Apa kau berniat untuk berpesta dengan gadis itu sebelumnya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka melihat aku dekat dengan seorang gadis?" Tanya Yifan membalik pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Jangan mengganti topik pembicaraan, Yifan. Sejak kapan kau mengonsumsi benda ini?" Chanyeol tidak bermaksud untuk membentak Yifan, tetapi ia begitu marah ketika mengetahui Yifan mulai merusak dirinya sendiri.

"Itu hanya sabu-sabu, Chanyeol. Kau sebelumnya tidak keberatan ketika aku memberimu ganja." Kata Yifan dengan nada suara yang mulai meninggi.

"Itu berbeda, Yifan—"

"Apa bedanya? Apa karena dulu kau yang membutuhkannya jadi tidak apa-apa, lalu sekarang ketika aku yang membutuhkannya, hal ini menjadi sebuah masalah?"

Chanyeol tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Ia meremas sabu-sabu di tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menghancurkan dirimu sendiri."

"Tahu apa kau tentang aku? Ini bukan urusanmu, Chanyeol."

Memang. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa. Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan sabu-sabu di tangannya.

"Ini memang bukan urusanku. Aku tidak peduli jika kau dekat dengan orang lain, aku bahkan tidak mau tahu kau berhubungan dengan siapa pun, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau peduli padaku? Apa kau menyukaiku?" Mungkin jika yang mengatakan hal ini adalah Yifan yang jahil seperti sebelumnya, Chanyeol akan menganggap pemuda itu sedang bercanda. Tetapi melihat situasi mereka saat ini, hal itu jauh dari kata bercanda.

Chanyeol benar-benar kesal. Pemuda itu kemudian meraih tasnya dan berniat untuk keluar dari tempat itu ketika Yifan menahan tangannya.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya sebelum menampik tangan Yifan.

"Chanyeol—"

" _God dammit,_ Yifan! Ya, aku menyukaimu! Lalu apa? Bahkan jika aku tidak menyukaimu sekalipun, aku tetap akan peduli padamu! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan sahabatku menderita sendirian—"

"Chanyeol—"

Yifan masih berusaha menahan Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu berlari keluar dari apartemennya.

 _Who's gonna walk you to the dark side of the morning?_

 _Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?_

 _Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?_

 **BERSAMBUNG**

Judul It Ain't Me dan beberapa baris lirik di atas diambil dari lagu It Ain't Me milik Selena Gomez & Kygo.

Mohon ditunggu part II-nya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan.


End file.
